Talk:Nera Dantels/@comment-145.119.165.112-20170106113822/@comment-454133-20170106165608
Nera has an easier time getting to range 1 because she doesn't have to worry about her arc for the torp, but yea, she's still going to struggle if the opponent is wise to what's coming. B-Wings are not amazingly maneuverable, and your opponent will try to take advantage of those limits. If you want to fire a supercharged Advanced Proton Torp, some good options include the newly released Expertise, as Bloodlord3 mentioned, or Deadeye + Recon Specialist. Ally support may also be helpful: consider Shara Bey, or the upcoming Targeting Synchronizer on a buddy, or a Squad Leader Z-95, or Airen Cracken. BTW if you don't own an upgrade card, you can usually proxy it unless you're playing in a tournament. Don't be too afraid of upgrades you don't own. The advantage of Expertise is it's a passive bonus with no additional support needed -- avoid stress and you're good to go. The advantage to Deadeye + Recon Specialist is you don't need to worry about who to target lock, just fly into the enemy formation and fire on any target of opportunity. Often someone will be in range, especially if you block a ship with a low-pilot skill ally (like a z-95), which is a great strategy for lining up shots and denying actions. But this combo is even more expensive than Expertise, and yet more expensive if you add Advanced Sensors (which I did when I last played Nera + Deadeye + Recon Spec) to get the most out of it. Unfortunately Deadeye is only useful for the 2 torpedo shots, and overall this is a lot of points to load onto a vulnerable B-Wing. That said, I had fun with Nera when I last flew her in a casual game in this arrangement: Nera + Extra Munitions + (either APTs or Proton Torps or Plasma Torps) + Deadeye + B-Wing/E2 + Recon Specialist + Advanced Sensors = 40 or 42 points. So... could be tough getting enough work out of that ship before it explodes. Not tournament worthy by any stretch of the imagination. But! Still hilarious to drop a fully boosted APT on the target after forcing them to bump an ally, leaving them very vulnerable. Ally support is a good option as long as those allies are pulling their own weight; they should not exist purely for supporting Nera. They are at their best if they're either dangerous on their own, or if they're supporting multiple ships effectively (e.g. a z-95 with Cluster Missile, or two or three z-95s). One more option is Kyle Katarn (Crew), who would give you a focus token on the turn you cleared your stress. Then you'd be free to also target lock and maybe even PTL another action like a barrel roll. But the timing might be a bit much for a B-Wing to pull off. A more light Nera might look like this: Nera + Extra Munitions + Plasma or Proton Torps + Push The Limit + Guidance Chips. That's 34 points for 2 decent torp shots (and you're still left with a good attacker once they're spent), and Nera can lock + focus on the turn when she has an enemy in range. Or scrap PTL to drop to 31 points, and just lock (firing unfocused) unless an ally hands her a free lock (e.g. Shara, or a squad leader).